Vladia
Vladia (formerly Vlad) is a seyunolu containing DNA from several bats, owls, hawks and even a leopard in addition to human and uryuom. She was first seen in her male hybrid form as a silhouette alongside Damien in the El Goonish Shive arc, and only later revealed in the Painted Black arc. Initially, Vladia was a male hybrid with a truly chimeric appearance, taking elements from all of his parents, including bat-like wings, ears and a snout, with feathers covering his body, though later was transformed into a permanent female human form from being hit with an enhanced version of Ellen's transformation beam. Originally he acted as a follower of Damien but after Damien's death she was taken in by Mr. Verres' agency along with her brothers. Vlad once claimed to be unable to feel pain due to the trauma of attempting to transform into a human, during which he nearly died. His attitude towards humans was bitter because of his inability to live "normally" unlike his siblings, although since her transformation her anger has somewhat abated. __TOC__ History Vlad was the third product of Project Lycanthrope, with the aim of his creation being to engineer a subject with a wide range of DNA sources and stabilize them with uryuom DNA. This ultimately failed and the transformation from hybrid to human form was too complex, nearly killing him and desensitizing him to pain when he attempted to perform it. Because of this handicap, Vlad was never able to assume human form and venture out into normal society. During the Painted Black arc, Vlad chastised Hedge for spending time in his human form while in the nest, making Vlad an "outcast" in his words. He is awoken by Grace and Nanase (in fairy form) when they attempt to sneak into the facility. He breaks Nanase's doll and captures Grace, but unintentionally allows her to escape again after she calms down. Grace is intercepted by Damien, who knocks her unconscious. Vlad comments that he doesn't enjoy seeing Grace hurt, but that she brought it upon herself. Damien compliments him for this saying that Vlad never makes him hit him. During the fight between Elliot's group and Damien's chimera, Vlad fought Nanase and managed to defeat her in the air with a sonic attack. Ellen caught Nanase and retaliated, firing an augmented version of her transformation beam. Vlad is rendered unconscious and unable to participate in the rest of the fight. When he finally woke up he expressed initial shock and disbelief that he had really become human, fearing that it was only a dream. When she was confronted by one of Commander Jaguar's soldiers she attempted to attack him with her sonic shriek, which had no effect. She is reunited with her brothers and removed to a facility alongside Dr. Sciuridae to be mentally evaluated. Vladia and her brothers are seen again at the end of the Before The Party act when they wish Grace a happy birthday. According to Hedge, Vladia was deemed antisocial but otherwise fit for society according to the psych evaluations they'd been given at the government facility. When Grace revealed her self-doubts regarding her abilities Vladia argued with her and, with help from Dr. Scuiridae, eventually convinced Grace to return to using her powers as per normal. Vladia apparently has no problem with the concept of being forcibly gender changed, stating that She had never thought of herself as a man or woman, merely an "It". Relationships Damien Vlad saw Damien as somewhat of a father figure, respecting him and always following his orders. After Damien's death, Vladia was the only one of his followers to show any immediate sorrow for his passing. Grace Vladia is very protective of Grace, claiming that he/she doesn't like to see her hurt and refraining from drinking human blood on her request. She becomes aggravated by Grace's self-doubts and argues with her about her worthiness, displaying the love she has for Grace beneath her angry disposition. Abilities While in his original hybrid form, Vlad displayed abilities such as wing-based flight, telekinetic flight and sonic shrieks. Vladia's human form lacks any evident abilities. Trivia *Vlad originally claimed to thirst for human blood like a vampire but it was dismissed that he was lying to invoke fear in the researchers because he confused it with respect. Category:Supporting characters